josieamberfandomcom-20200216-history
Say Goodnight
This image is not my own, but the artist ? left no name. ~ Zac He sat still. Resting on the edge of the bed. The royal blue quilt gently tucked over his tiny torso. No eyes to see the world, he remains pure. No mouth to speak his feelings, he remains innocent. No feet to migrate away, he remains loyal. Yet he hears. He listens to your silent prayers. He knows your every secret, every detail you seem to forget. He knows your many skills and talents, and understands your faults. But you don't know any of his. The moon rose into the sky, and a little girl crawled into the bed. She pulled him in for a hug and kissed him good night. "Keep me safe Teddy. I believe in you," she whispered, her words true. And as her eyes drifted away into the land of imagination and hope, the darkness crawled out from under the bed. The girl laid motionless, not a clue that a great battle would soon play out. Her simple words though were filled with the innocence and purity of an angel. Her love for her soft teddy bear enough for her loyal soldier to wake from his motionless dream. Slowly at first, wiggling an arm, then moving his legs. But soon enough the teddy bear warrior was on his feet. He was confused at first, but soon saw the shadows growing on the walls and a soft swishing of air coming from what could only be Alaska, the petite girl curled up in the security of the blanket. She must be the one. The one who awakened him. The one who loved him. Her stories of the shadow monster came to his mind as he stared at the increasingly dark figure on the pastel walls, "It visited my dream again Teddy! It scared away the tiny birds. He tried to touch me Teddy. But I didn't let it. I ran. Faster than I ever could. Then I woke up. I bet if you were there though, it wouldn't try to touch me. He would be afraid of you Sir. Teddington." Could this be the shadow monster? Teddy could only assume as much. The darkness suddenly jumped off the wall. It drifted softly in the air before materializing into a torn, and black teddy bear. It made no attempt to speak, but easily shoved Sir. Teddington off of the bed. A wicked laughter filled the air, as the dark plush moved closer to the dreaming girl. Teddy was now aware of what was going on, it was going to hurt Alaska. He quickly rushed around, the bed in search of anything he could use to fend off the shadow. He found a small vial, that when he hit it, slowly began to light up, a pale yellow emitting from the stick. He held onto it, much like a sword as he pulled himself up onto the bed. The dark teddy looked back, puzzled as to why he would go to such measures to stop him. Maybe he'd come down with an extreme case of love. Yet, Sir.Teddington, true to his name marched on. He would need to stop the shadowed bear before he could hurt Alaska. The glowing stick pointing towards the shadow, he charged. The light seemed to radiant brighter and brighter with each step he took. Why would something care for something else? It is the way things work. The darkened bear could only wonder, before his thoughts were cut away, the light forcing him to retreat underneath the bed. Sir. Teddington smiled, his job completed. He slowly walked over to wear Alaska slept. Wrapping his arms around her soft plush face he whispered, "I believe in you too." The Sun began it's rise into the sky, as the animated bear began to slow. His breath became her breath, as the silent girl began to stir. It was only time before she had fully awoken, her bright eyes glimmering in the darkness of her room, she stared at her Teddy and whispered to him, \"You did it! The Shadow wasn't in my dream tonight Teddy. Thank you." She ended her speech with a peck onto the furry cheek. They say the Teddy managed to break into a small smile before he took his final breath.